The present invention relates generally to fuses and more particularly relates to fuses to be incorporated into line cord plug or socket assemblies.
It is often desirable that a fuse for inclusion in a plug or socket assembly be manufactured separately therefrom so that the manufacturer of the finished plug or socket assembly can connect the fuse to the plug or socket and to a line cord in whatever manner may be most convenient.